metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekko
Gekko, codenamed IRVING by the U.S. military and nicknamed Lizards, are mass-produced biomechanical fighting vehicles, in use during the time of the War Economy in 2014. They were produced by AT Corp, and employ a combination of the technologies used in the production of Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY. The Gekko lacks the nuclear launch capabilities of a true Metal Gear, and is instead designed to be closer in role and armament to an infantry fighting vehicle, with multiple units acting as a coordinated team in support of ground forces. Physical characteristics The Gekko model is comprised of a mechanical "head" and body, each separate and connect by a small mechanical joint, joined to long legs and clawed feet composed of artificially created muscle tissue. A 360-degree sight is mounted on top of the machine with another between the legs, both equipped with advanced sensors and imaging devices. They mount some form of propulsion system and are capable of leaping great distances into the air, either to travel quickly or to crush enemy soldiers. They are also extremely flexible and agile, capable of maneuvering through small corridors and rooms originally designed for humans that would otherwise be inaccessible; Gekko legs use universal ball joints, allowing them a large range of motion. A Gekko mounts a whip-like manipulator arm ending in a small claw-like gripper, which it can use to pick up delicate objects for examination or manipulate objects; the grip is strong enough to restrain a grown adult. Occasionally when faced with a hidden enemy, a Gekko will produce a hand grenade using the manipulator and throw it. They are completely autonomous, sporting an artificial intelligence that is capable enough to chase a target through multiple levels of a building and recognize and investigate signs of a target's presence; however, this A.I. is not perfect, giving them roughly animal intelligence; they are seen to misjudge the ability of structures to support their weight at times, and are easily deceived by a wily opponent. Gekko are deployed in huge numbers; in some national militaries, they outnumber tanks, though are clearly not designed to fulfill the same role. When not activated, the Gekko are often transported via trucks; they are surprisingly small in their travel configuration. Gekko communicate in sounds modeled after animals, mooing and bellowing like cows and sometimes chirping like cicadas. Usage In 2014, the Gekkos were in constant usage during Liquid Ocelot's insurrection. Several of the Gekkos were deployed in the Middle East to elimate the local resistance. During the encounter, two Gekkos encountered Old Snake, who got away via his new Sneaking Suit. Many Gekkos were deployed in South America and killed several of the local rebels and tried to eliminate Snake in order to recapture Naomi Hunter, but failed. At least two Gekkos were deployed in Eastern Europe to elimate Snake along with Big Mama and her private mercenary army. Several of the Gekko units were also deployed to Shadow Moses Island in order to prevent Snake from reaching Metal Gear REX. Finally, several Gekko units were deployed within Outer Haven but were later deactivated when Snake and Otacon uploaded FOXALIVE, destroying the repaired GW AI, the SOP System, and the other Patriot AIs. Gekko variants The standard Gekko variant is highly modular, capable of mounting a number of weapons in various combinations on its "head"; all mount a machine gun in an internal station near the 'beak' of the head, and typically additional armament will be some combination of tube-launched anti-tank missiles, M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine guns and grenade discharging arrays, though a handful mount electronic warfare devices that can deflect incoming guided missiles. There is also a Suicide variant, appearing to be a stripped-down Gekko frame with a nuclear demolition charge located in the head areaAccording to the MGS4 Database, and limited offensive abilities. They have a substantial arming pause before detonation, during which they are completely inert, with an audible warning countdown. Numerous Suicide variants were used to destroy Metal Gear REX's hangar on Shadow Moses Island in 2014, after Liquid Ocelot stole REX's railgun. The Dwarf Gekko, also known as Scarabs, are spherical unmanned weapons with a single optical unit, possessing three small arms ending in human-shaped hands. They can emit an electrical shock from the optical unit, which can be used to subdue enemy personnel or throw them off balance. Gekko are also seen carrying groups of Dwarf Gekko on the back of their "heads." Behind the scenes The term "gekkou" comes from 月光, the Japanese word meaning "moonlight," while the U.S. codename "IRVING" stems from the American codename for the Nakajima J1N "Gekko" twin-engine night fighter aircraft from WWII. During an interview, Hideo Kojima stated that the Gekko were not the titular Metal Gear of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, stating that they are more like a jeep or a tank compared to the actual Metal Gear. The weapons mounting of a Gekko is similar, but not identical to, the M151 Remote Weapon Station used by real-life armoured vehicles. It is unclear how a Gekko's heavy weapons are restocked, since it has no obvious capacity for reloading its own weapons in the field; presumably they must withdraw once the fixed armament is depleted, though in the context of the game they have infinite ammunition. Though they are capable of carrying Dwarf Gekkos on the sides of their heads, as seen in the game's cutscenes, this configuration is never encountered during actual gameplay. Gameplay Gekko are heavily armored and highly agile, capable of making great leaps, swift sprints and climbing vertical walls. They are capable of attacking with their legs, their whip-like manipulation arms and whatever mounted weaponry they have, which typically consists of at least one machine gun housed in the "beak," and may also include machine guns on the shoulders and anti-tank missiles. Some examples also mount a white electronic warfare device on one of the shoulder hardpoints; this is capable of spoofing incoming missiles, sending them off-course or detonating them prematurely. Be wary when hiding from a Gekko, as if it is aware of Snake's approximate location, after a while it will produce a hand grenade with its manipulator tentacle and throw it. Gekko are vulnerable to immobilization following damage to their legs; one leg damaged will immobilize the Gekko but still allow it to pivot its head to fire, while both will render it completely helpless temporarily. The actual vulnerable point on a Gekko is on the top of its head near the sensor unit; shots to this area with any weapon will damage it. Anti-tank missiles and RPGs will damage a Gekko regardless of aim, though if not immobilized it may dodge them. It is extremely easy to destroy a Gekko with the railgun, as the projectile typically travels too quickly for them to dodge, and a single fully charged shot to any part of the head will kill a Gekko instantly. It is also possible to tranquilize a Gekko. It takes about four to five shots on the front of the legs and one to two in the back of the knee of the Gekko using the tranquilizer gun. It's best to take caution when combating a Gekko because even though it's machine guns will not kill you instantly, a kick from the Gekko's legs can. Also, if a Gekko lands on you from a jump, it will kill you on the spot, regardless of difficulty or heatlh remaining. Other appearances The Gekko is one of the three mecha, along with Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY to appear in the Shadow Moses Island Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Also, due to the fact that Metal Gear Solid 4 was released after Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this technically marks the Gekko's debut game. Completing All-Star Mode with ten characters will unlock a Gekko trophy with the following description: A Metal Gear with a pair of animal-like legs. Gekko are mass-produced weapons used in military combat. Its distinctive legs allow Gekko to move at high speed, jump incredible distances, and even cling to walls, giving it unprecedented mobility. Other noteworthy features of this model include prehensile tentacles strong enough to pick up soldiers and its signature deafening roar. Gallery File:gekko_strike.jpg|Gekko hip area, showing lower sensor unit. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Acid 2 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl References Category:Metal Gears Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Unmanned weapons